


Moving On & Moving In

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck gives some good advice, Buck is a Good Dad, Dad!Buck, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Madney Getting Together, Mostly Fluff with a lil angst, Moving In Together, Party, buddie, call gone wrong, he's okay, introspective Evan "Buck" Buckley, love that for them, the 118 will celebrate anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: Buck is nearing the end of his probationary period, and the firefam prepares to celebrate.When Buck gets injured on a call, some decisions are made.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Moving On & Moving In

Buck and Eddie’s morning went the way it normally did. They both rolled out of bed at the sound of their alarm and each took a shower. Eddie went through his morning routine with Christopher and Buck got Ashton ready. Christopher sat down to the table for breakfast. Eddie set the table with the breakfast Buck usually makes as Buck goes to get Ashton out of her playpen to join them.

“Good morning! What do we have planned for the day?” Buck ruffled Christopher’s hair as Chris laughed, calling out for him to stop.

“I’m presenting my science project today!” Christopher exclaimed as he put a bite of his pancakes in his mouth. 

“And you are going to kill it!” Buck encouraged as he started feeding Ashton in between taking bites of his own food. 

“You’re going to do great, buddy. We want to hear all about it after school,” Eddie said as he continued drinking his coffee. 

Chris nodded and shoved another bite of pancakes in his mouth. 

Once they finished eating, they each grabbed their bags and went to load up in Eddie’s truck. They dropped Christopher off at school and gave him a pep talk for presenting his project. They took Ashton to the babysitter’s house and went into work.

The day had gone pretty slow. They had a few small calls throughout the day, some fender benders, a microwave that had caught on fire, and a faulty fire alarm that turned into a fire drill. Now they were all sat on the sofas in the loft while Bobby made lunch. 

“Tomorrow marks the end of your probationary period,” Chimney looked over to Buck, who was pressed against Eddie’s side. “You excited to no longer be a probie?”

Buck shrugged. “It doesn’t really seem that big of a deal. I’m still going to be doing the same stuff I do now. It’ll just be harder to get rid of me,” Buck smirked. 

“It is a big deal,” Hen said as Chimney and Eddie agreed. “You uprooted your life and came here to restart your probationary period and make a new life for you and Ashton. Hell, you basically raised that baby by yourself in LA for six months because we all thought you were sleeping around,” Hen laughed. 

“I still can’t believe you guys thought Ashton was anyone other than a baby,” Buck shook his head. “But I guess it is kind of a big deal.”

“If it warrants a party at Bobby’s house, it’s a big deal,” Chim assured.

Eddie laughed, “What? We literally had a party for Buck to celebrate him being through a part of his probationary period. Last week we had a party because Harry won at his science fair.” 

Bobby came to Harry’s defense. “But he came in first out of the entire middle school. That warranted a celebration,” Bobby points the spatula at Eddie.

“Point is, we will find a way to celebrate anything at the 118.”

“We’re a close-knit family,” Bobby shrugged. “We take care of our own and occasionally eat cake while we do it. Speaking of, is everyone bringing their families to the party tomorrow night?”

As Bobby started getting a headcount for the party, Buck rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, thinking about what everyone had said. He thought about how great his new family was and how he couldn’t believe that in one day, it would be a year since he had uprooted his life and made the best decision he ever had. He had a family and a job he loved. For one of the first times in his life, Buck could say he was genuinely happy. 

…

The last call of their shift came an hour before the shift’s end. A 15 story hotel had gone up in flames. A combination of dead smoke alarms, highly flammable building materials, and a faulty sprinkler system had made perfect conditions for the fire to spread quickly. By the time they arrived on the scene, the building was already groaning, nearly ready to come down. 

Bobby turned to his team, ready to give orders. “The commander said all guests and staff are accounted for. They were in between check-in and check-out. The main floor needs to be cleared. We don’t know if anyone passing through was trapped in there. The fire started in the main kitchen of the back dining area. All kitchen staff is accounted for. Buck and Eddie, I need you to clear the bottom floor. Hen and Chimney, you’re on standby if they bring anyone out. Once the floor is cleared, you’ll start working triage. Everyone else,” Bobby gestured to his team. “Your job is to get all the wounded that are currently wandering the area to that tent over there,” Bobby pointed to his left at a large white tent. “Let’s move.” 

Buck and Eddie bumped their fists together and ran toward the front entrance of the hotel. Hen and Chimney moved to prep the ambulance, directing anyone who was injured to the check-in area. The building groaned as large debris could be heard breaking off the building and crashing to the ground on the other side of the building. “Buckley, Diaz, Status?” Bobby called into the radio. 

“This is Buckley, Diaz responding,” Eddie called through. “We’ve got one more area to clear and–Buck!” The building gave one last creak as the back half started pancake under itself, sending the building shifting backward.

“Buckley, Diaz. Do you copy?” Bobby called frantically as Hen and Chimney geared up to go inside. No answer. “Buck. Eddie. Do you copy?” Bobby called louder. 

“I’ve got him, Cap. Prep the ambulance,” Eddie called back.

Eddie emerged from the now nearly gone hotel’s main entrance, an unconscious Buck on Eddie’s back in a fireman’s carry. Hen and Chimney met him near the doors with a gurney and two oxygen masks and pushed him closer to the ambulance and away from the building. They set to work checking his vitals as Eddie threw off his helmet. 

“What happened in there?” Chimney asked, hooking Buck up to the heart monitor as Hen put him on oxygen and in a C collar. She shoved another oxygen mask into Eddie’s hands.

“I-we were-the building started coming down and we were clearing our last room. A piece of the ceiling gave way and the edge of it came down on Buck. It knocked him to the ground and he went unconscious.”

“He probably has at least a concussion,” Hen called to Bobby. “Pulse is a little low but steady.”

“Is he set to transport?” Bobby asked.

“He’s stable. Prepping for transport,” Chimney called as they started loading him up in the ambulance. 

“Okay. Hen and Chimney, transport him to the hospital. Eddie, you’re going with them. The building is almost down anyway. I’ll stay on clean-up duty and bring the truck back to the station once we’re done. I’m going to go check to see what command needs.” Eddie, Chimney, and Hen loaded Buck into the ambulance and got in, pulling away to go to the nearest hospital.

In the ambulance, Chimney made quick work of getting Buck an IV and continuing to monitor his vitals. Eddie checked him over for any signs of internal bleeding or injuries. 

“How’s he doing back there?” Hen called.

“He’s pretty badly bruised. Probably at least a few broken ribs,” Eddie called “but his vitals are staying steady.”

“He’s going to be feeling some pain the next few days, but there is no detectable head trauma. I think he’ll be good as long as he doesn’t have any trauma we can’t see,” Chimney called back to Hen as they pulled into the hospital lot.

…

Eddie had refused to leave Buck’s side. The doctor and nurses wheeled him through the double doors back to a room and promised to bring back an update. When Eddie tried to follow them through the double door, Chimney had grabbed his arm as Hen placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Eddie moved to the waiting room as Hen and Chimney went to grab a coffee, eventually joining Eddie in the waiting room.

“You’re creating a draft,” Chim commented, pulling Eddie out of his thoughts and slowing his pacing. “Maybe have a seat.”

“I can’t. Where are the doctors? They should be out by now.” Eddie checked his watch. “It’s been nearly an hour.”

“Do you want some coffee?” Hen offered the room temperature cup to Eddie. 

Eddie took the cup and sat down, switching to bouncing his leg, the worst running through his mind. “Thank you for being here, guys.”

Hen and Chimney nodded. “He’s family,” Hen said. “You’re our family. We’ll always be there for you guys.” 

“Has anyone gotten a hold of Maddie?” Chimney asked. 

“I sent her a text when I called Carla to get the kids. Buck said she was working a new job with dispatch so I don’t know if she’s gotten the message yet.

“Family of Evan Buckley?” The nurse called as she came out of the doors. 

“Here,” Eddie nearly jumped out of his seat. “I’m his emergency contact.”

The nurse came over to them. “He likely has a concussion from being knocked unconscious when the debris hit him. Once he wakes up, we’ll know more. We took x-rays, an MRI, and a CT scan. He has two broken ribs, so he will need to take it easy for some time. Everything else looks normal so far, but we’re going to keep him for a few hours to monitor him.”

“When can we visit him?” Hen asked.

“He’s not awake yet, but you are welcome to visit with him. I can take you to his room,” the nurse offered.

Hen and Chimney looked at Eddie. “Carla is coming by with the kids. You guys go ahead. I’ll be back in a few minutes. I need to call Maddie and give her an update too.” Hen squeezed his hand and gave a comforting smile as Eddie nodded back. Her and Chim followed the nurse to Buck’s room.

“Dad!” Christopher called as he came through the doors to the waiting room followed by Carla, who had Ashton with her.

“Thanks for picking them up,” Eddie looked to Carla as he hugged Chris close.

“How’s he doing?” Carla asked.

“We’re still waiting for him to wake up. I need to give Maddie a call to let her know what’s going on.”

“I’ve got them,” Carla nodded. “Go make your calls. We’ll be right here.”

Hen and Chimney came back out to the waiting room. “We’ve got to get the ambulance back to the station, but we’ll check on you guys later,” Hen said to Eddie.

Hen and Chim gave Eddie his room number and said their goodbyes, leaving to go back to the station. Eddie left Maddie a voicemail updating her on Buck’s condition. 

He and Carla went back to Buck’s room with the kids. Chris stopped at the entrance. “Is he going to be okay, dad?” Christopher asked, examining Buck sleeping on the hospital bed.

“I think he’s going to be okay, buddy. We just have to wait for him to wake up from his nap,” Eddie responded.

“Okay,” Christopher nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

Carla moved behind Chris, placing her hand on his shoulder. “How about we let your dad have a minute with Buck and we’ll go get a snack from the cafeteria. I hear they have some really good pudding,” she smiled as Chris looked up to her.

Chris cheered quietly as Eddie offered to take Ashton. She passed Ashton and the diaper bag off to Eddie and took Chris to the cafeteria. 

Eddie pulled up a chair next to Buck’s bed and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Eddie slouched in the chair, laying Ashton on his chest as she fell asleep to the sounds of him humming a few old lullabies he had learned to help Chris sleep when he was younger. 

…

The first thing Buck felt when he woke was the pressure on his hand and the soft graze of Eddie’s thumb tracing patterns on his wrist. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. Christopher was in a chair by the window, playing on Eddie’s phone. Eddie was sat next to the bed with Ashton on his chest. 

As comforting as it all felt, the pain of having a building dropped on his body caught up with him as his heart monitor picked up. Eddie startled in his chair and turned to see Buck’s eyes open. “Evan-” he breathed.

Buck breathed deeply, trying to will away some of the pain but only making it worse. “Ow,” Buck groaned. 

“Where does it hurt?” Eddie asked.

“Everywhere,” Buck croaked.

“Let’s get the nurse in here to get you checked over,” Eddie pressed the call button. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Buckley,” the nurse chirped as she entered the room. “You took quite a hit.” The nurse checked him over, upping some of his pain medication. She gave him a rundown of the tests they had run. 

“What happened?” Buck asked.

“What do you remember, babe?” Eddie asked, taking Buck’s hand back in his and sitting on the edge of the bed, laying a still sleeping Ashton down on the sheets between Buck’s calves.

“We were clearing the ground floor of a hotel and Bobby sent for a status report. After that, it gets fuzzy,” Buck clutched his injured side.

“The ceiling gave out above you,” Eddie supplied. “I had to carry you out. I was really worried.”

The nurse left to tend to another patient. As Christopher came over to the bed, looking Buck over again. “Are you okay, Bucky?”

“I’m going to be okay, but you know what would make it better?” Buck asked.

“What?”

“If you were sitting up here with me keeping me company instead of that hard chair over there.” Buck pointed as Chris smiled and moved to get into the bed. Eddie hoisted him up next to Buck.

“I’m happy you’re okay,” Chris smiled as he snuggled into Buck’s side. Buck winced and adjusted Christopher so he wouldn’t be leaning on Buck’s sore ribs and slung an arm over Chris’ shoulders.

“Me too,” Eddie said as he took Buck’s hand back in his.

Buck shifted in the bed, wincing with every move. “I think we need to talk,” Buck said. “This happening has put a few things into perspective, and I’ve decided I want to change my advance directive.”

Eddie looked confused.

“When Jackie and I ended things, she told me she no longer wanted Ashton because she didn’t want to care for a child and go to school. She did offer to be in my advance directive as the person who takes Ashton if anything were to happen to me.” Eddie nodded for him to go on. “I want to change it to you, if that’s okay with you. You are the one person in this world that I would trust my daughter to if anything happened, and it’s okay if you don’t want to do this, but I know you would treat her well and give her everything she needs and-”

“Yes.”

“Eddie, are you sure? This is a lot to take on.”

“I’m sure,” Eddie nodded, making eye contact with Buck. “If anything happened to you, I couldn’t bear the idea of not having that little bundle of joy in my life. Also, you’re not going anywhere anytime soon if I have anything to say about it.”

Buck smiled, looking down at Ashton on the bed, “Thank you, Eddie. Really.”

He squeezed Buck’s hand and gave him a kiss.

“So, does this mean I can add you into my advance directive for Christopher. His mom is the first person, but I would love for you to be Christopher’s parent if anything happened.”

“I would want nothing more, Eddie,” Buck smiled. 

“Are you sure, Buck? I’ve got everything covered financially for school and any care, but I don’t want you to be overwhelmed. If you need a few days to think about it, I’ll understand.” 

“Eddie,” Buck caught his eyes. “I love Chris like he’s my own,” Buck hugged Chris close, wincing at the pressure on his side. “If anything happened to you or Shannon, I would want nothing more than to have him in my family. Do you need to talk this over with your sisters or parents?”

“I still don’t really talk to my parents, though they will probably put up a fight. I’ve already talked to my sisters, and they said as long as you keep Chris in the family, they are happy with my decision. Chris and I talked earlier, and we made our decision.”

“Then it’s a deal,” Buck smiled, kissing Chris’ forehead. “And like you said, you aren’t going anywhere soon if I have anything to say about it.”

The nurse returned with discharge papers. “Okay, Mr. Buckley. You are good to go. We’re going to send you home with some pain medication. Take it easy for the next few weeks and no picking up these two,” the nurse gestured between Ashton and Chris, “for a few days. Do you have someone who can watch over you for the night?” the nurse looked to Eddie.

“He’s coming home with me,” Eddie said. 

“If you have any issues, don’t hesitate to come back in. Have a good evening you guys,” the nurse waved and left the room.

Eddie helped Buck get dressed and gather all his belongings. He picked Ashton up and grabbed Ashton’s diaper bag and Chris’ backpack, guiding Chris out the door. The nurse pushed Buck out to Eddie’s truck the team had dropped off. Eddie took Buck to his house to keep watch over his condition for the evening.

… 

As Buck reflected on the last year of his life, he couldn’t believe how lucky he had been. He had made a new life with Ashton, was in a happy relationship with Eddie and surrounded by a great family, and Maddie was back in his life. 

They had discussed postponing Buck’s party while he was dealing with the trauma he had sustained in the fire, but Buck had insisted they go ahead and celebrate. That was how Buck found himself at Bobby and Athena’s house for another family cookout and get together.

Unlike the party Buck had attended six months ago, he now felt in his element, surrounded by his family. Chris, Denny, and Harry were running around the back yard. May, Athena, Karen, and Hen were at a table near the grill handing Ashton off between them and catching up. Bobby and Michael were manning the grill. Chimney and Maddie were sat at the picnic table with Buck and Eddie talking about Maddie’s new dispatch job. It was the picture of one big, happy family.

Buck started to get lost in thoughts, looking around at this wonderful family he had found. Maddie was telling stories about her days as an ER nurse in Pennsylvania, and Chimney was talking about some wild rescues they had done. 

“So this guy is wedged upside down between a fryer and a grill, and we’re trying to figure out how to get him out while trying to put out a grease fire and make sure he doesn’t get burnt,” Chimney continues.

Maddie slaps her hand over her mouth. “No, what happened?”

“We get the grease fire put out. The main chef is freaking out because half of his kitchen has gone up in flames. We get the guy unwedged and he tells us he wants to go back to work and refuses medical treatment. He ended up passing out and we had to transport him.”

“All because he wanted to smoke in the kitchen. Who lights a cigarette over an open fryer?” Maddie shook her head. “People are unbelievable,” she laughed. 

Eddie placed his hand on Buck’s thigh, pulling him out of his thoughts, as Maddie started telling a new story. Eddie leaned toward Buck’s ear. “Do you want to go get a drink in the kitchen,” he whispered, looking Buck in the eye and then looking between Maddie and Chimney, who were in their own world. Buck nodded as they both got up and went to the kitchen.

Eddie took two beers out of the fridge and slid one over to Buck. They both opened their beers as Eddie looked to Buck. “So I have an idea, and if it seems a little crazy, you don’t have to do it, but this has been on my mind for a while,” Eddie said and took a sip of his beer.

Buck looked worried as he took a drink, giving Eddie a look to continue. 

Eddie took in a deep breath and continued. “Move in with me and Chris.”

“Eddie-”

“Hear me out. You stay over most nights anyway. The guest room is already set up with some of Ashton’s stuff.”

“Eddie-”

“We ride to work every day and your lease is almost up. Chris and I miss you when you aren’t at the house and-”

Buck pushed forward, kissing Eddie’s lips and drowning out whatever reasons Eddie was going to continue saying. “Oh my god, Eddie, stop talking. Yes, I would love to move in.”

“Really?” Eddie’s eyes lit up.

“Of course,” Buck went to lean in again before he was interrupted by Maddie frantically coming in the kitchen.

“Evan, I need to talk to you,” Maddie burst through the door.

Buck jumped back, looking over to Maddie. Eddie squeezed his arm. “Go ahead. I’ll be out on the patio,” Eddie gestured out the sliding doors.

“What’s up,” Buck looked to Maddie, worry etched on his features. 

“Chimney asked me to go to dinner, and I’m freaking out.” Maddie started pacing.

“Congrats,” Buck smiled. “What did you tell him?” 

“I freaked out and said I needed some water and now I’m spiraling in Bobby and Athena’s kitchen.”

Buck took Maddie’s shoulders, holding her in place. “Do you want to go out with him?”

“Of course I do. He’s so caring and he’s funny, and we really get along,” Maddie shook her head. “But after everything that happened with Doug, I’m worried I’m not ready to date and I’m taking things too fast.”

“Maybe,” Buck caught Maddie’s eyes “explain those worries to him. Ask him to go as friends. Get dressed up, go to dinner, and see where the night goes.”

“Okay,” she breathed out. “I think I can do that. I’m just gonna,” she gestured out the door.

“Wait,” Buck called, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge. “Take this with you.”

“Thank you,” she held the bottle up and smiled. “For everything.”

Buck smiled and nodded to Maddie, grabbing his beer and moving back out to the patio to join Eddie as Maddie pulled Chimney to the side. “Everything okay, babe?” Eddie asked.

“Perfect,” Buck smiled.


End file.
